1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic system. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a document processing method for storing a document to a remote server and a document processing system.
2. Related Art
In today's information age, storage and processing of documents are important issues. Along with popularity of communication technology, the user probably wants to access, search or process a same document at different places and different time. By using a remote storage technique, a local client can store a plurality of documents in a remote storage server (RSS) through a communication network. For example, a cloud server can satisfy humungous data storage requirements of multiple clients.
Considering information security, the documents stored in the remote server have to be encrypted. In order to satisfy a data processing demand (for example, keyword searching, etc.) of the client, the remote server in a conventional document processing system has to have a decryption capability. For example, the conventional remote server has to have a decryption key to convert an encrypted document into a plaintext, and then search the plaintext for the keyword. However, the remote server is probably not reliable. In case that the remote server has the decryption capability, the client cannot prevent an unfaithful query processing of the remote server. Namely, the document stored in the remote server can be peeked/leaked.
In another conventional document processing system, the remote server does not have the decryption capability, so that the client has to completely download each of the documents of a plurality of the encrypted documents, and then uses a key to decrypt the encrypted documents, so as to perform data processing (for example, keyword searching, etc.). Therefore, in case of the humungous data storage requirements, the humungous encrypted documents consume a large amount of bandwidth resources.